


Vampires and Vulcans

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [5]
Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicki's territory gets some unwelcome extraterrestrial visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires and Vulcans

“The vulcan smells like prey, Mike.”

“What?” Vicki's lover’s voice was suddenly guarded. “Doesn’t everyone?”

“Well, yes but this is different.” The vampire stretched across the foot of the bed, arching her back and exposing sharp canines in a pleasurable yawn. She didn’t really need to; she wasn’t tired; but it sure felt good.

“What do you mean ‘different’?” Unfortunately, Mike didn’t share her lazy satisfaction.

“It’s kinda like the difference between a rabbit and a moose.”

A beat of silence as Mike stared at her in disbelief.

“I’m not sure if that was an insult, a compliment, or just insane.”

His companion snickered slightly, preoccupied trying to figure out how to communicate the difference. To another of her kind it would have been obvious but to prey, to a human…

“Don’t get your hopes up Romeo; it was neither.” She ignored his muttered protest. “The difference between a rabbit and a moose is that moose are dangerous and can’t be taken lightly. If you want to take one down you need to be careful and wary. Rabbits aren’t a threat at all. If you find out you can just attack straight off without worrying about resistance.

“So…we’re moose and they’re rabbits?”

“No. You’re moose and she’s a rabbit.”

“I think you’ve been spending too much time with the werewolves.”

“Oh shut up.” Silver eyes glinted in the darkness as Vicki dropped her civilized mask. Normally she wouldn’t even consider doing so around the human (it made him nervous) but he was taking this far too lightly. Suddenly, she was inches from Mike, glaring into his eyes. He froze, heart thudding faster as he met her glare, unable to look away. Despite the fact that she’d only allowed the beast to rise part way, the scent of his fear permeated the room.

“This is important.” She ground out, barely suppressing a growl. “I want to kill her, Mike. Dig into her and feast because she smells helpless.” The masks slid back into place as quickly as they’d slid out. “And I’m afraid I might do it.”

The silver disappeared form her eyes but Mike didn’t look away. He was, to say the least, surprised by Vicki’s declaration. She hated looking weak and for a predator fear was a liability. Hell, the ability to feel fear was! He could count on one hand the times he’d seen her scared and on two fingers the times she’d actually confessed.

“What else?”

She cocked her head slightly in question.

“You aren’t scared of killing and you aren’t scared of your nature but this seems to be a combination of the two. Don’t get me wrong; I don’t want any of our new friends to get hurt but there’s something else to it.”

Vicki met his assessing gaze head on, wondering when she’d become so predictable. He was human, he was prey, he should respect and fear her…but he wasn’t just any human; he was Mike Celluci. And Mike Celluci had always been able to tell when she was lying.

“Alright, fine! I don’t want to lose control, okay? If I get that close again I might not be able to hold back. And do you remember what happened with Norman? How people reacted to a supposed vampire?” He nodded slowly, all mirth and triumph at being right fully quelled. “I’m not ready to face the stake or the sun. And I’ll be damned if I let my nature get the better of me.”

In the sudden, almost echoing silence Mike’s cell phone rang and broke the spell. He jerked it off the bed stand with a muffled curse, glaring at the display angrily then at Vicki apologetically.

“It’s Dave.”

“Looks like I’m eating out tonight.”

He rolled his eyes, not even blushing as he once might have as he answered the call.

“Celluci.”

“Hey Mike.”

“Dave?”

“Yeah. Double homicide off Bloor. And our visitors are getting involved.”

“What? Why?”

“They claim they want to help.”

“Did you inform them that they could do that a lot better by staying out of it?”

“Yeah but you know how it goes. And the top brass are still trying to be diplomatic so we aren’t allowed to…”

Vicki sat on the bed, watching him put on an over shirt, tie, and jacket with slight disappointment. She’d been hoping to divest him of everything for the night’s ‘festivities’ but it looked like that wasn’t going to happen. She was really starting to hate the aliens.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort-of followup to the previous fic in the annals, where Vicki stowed away on the Enterprise. Take note, this is completely outside of the purview of the 'Blood Ties' TV series, using only the characters/plots/etc. from the books.


End file.
